


Infiltrate the Ministry

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Chester Davies Imagine, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Ravenclaw MC - Freeform, Ravenclaw Reader, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: MC planea infiltrarse en el Ministerio para robar los artefactos de Rakepick.Chester la ayuda, pero con otras intenciones.
Relationships: Chester Davies/MC, Chester Davies/Original Character(s), Chester Davies/Original Female Character(s), Chester Davies/Player Character, Chester Davies/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Infiltrate the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que hay tan pocos fanfics de Chester, me encargaré de llenar los huecos vacíos con porno. Así que probablemente escriba más de él, estén atentos y díganme si les gustó ;)

—Me sorprendió recibir tu mensaje pidiendo reunirnos. 

Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que MC veía a su antiguo prefecto Chester Davies, aunque desearía que fuera en mejores condiciones. Para su sorpresa, él lucía muy bien, un poco más adulto con su vestimenta del Ministerio. Se siente un poco tonta al presentarse ante él con su uniforme del colegio, pero no se había replanteado la etiqueta de su vestimenta hasta entonces. Ella intenta desviar su mirada de su figura, intentando concentrarse en su misión y no en esa sonrisa amigable. 

—¿Cómo ha estado Hogwarts desde que me fui? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Sigo buscando a mi hermano, Dumbledore sigue intentando alejarme de investigar las bóvedas malditas... Ya sabes, lo usual. 

—Es bueno ver que tu humor no ha cambiado aun con las circunstancias actuales. —Halagó Chester, observándola con curiosidad. 

—Me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda. 

—Escuché lo que sucedió con Patricia Rakepick... 

—Vaya, creí que esa historia quedaría resguardada en Hogwarts. —Comentó MC impresionada. 

—Es de lo único de lo que se habla en el Ministerio. 

—Es gracioso que menciones tu trabajo en el Ministerio... —Dijo ella con algo de pena, escondiendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda. —Te pedí reunirnos para que me ayudes a entrar, quiero recuperar los artefactos de Rakepick y sé que los tienen resguardados. 

—¿Podrías repetir eso? Podría jurar que dijiste querer entrar al Ministerio a escondidas y robar artefactos vigilados cada segundo de cada día. 

—Tengo una buena razón, lo juro. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa inocente. —Y dado tu trabajo, es posible que puedas ayudarme a infiltrarme. 

—Alto ahí, estoy feliz de verte y todo eso, pero no puedo ayudarte. —Negó Chester. —Podría perder mi trabajo. 

—¿Entonces debo quedarme sin hacer nada? 

—Si tan sólo tuvieras una capa de invisibilidad... 

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Chester. 

—Sólo digo que un objeto adecuado puede introducirte en los lugares adecuados... Lugares como el Ministerio de Magia. 

MC sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, tardó en comprender la alocada idea, pero se lo agradecía con todo su corazón. Chester envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tan pequeña y bien formada, tuvo que retener el impulso de bajar más sus manos para sentir la carne que se escondía detrás de esa falda diminuta. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, podría saciar sus deseos antes de lo esperado. 

Para MC, el plan fue un desastre. 

Ahora estaba siendo arrastrada a una oficina por dos oficiales de seguridad, ¿cómo pudo pensar que su idea funcionaría? Estaba en serios problemas, ¿qué dirían sus padres? Dumbledore la expulsaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda su vida se acabó. Miraba al suelo en búsqueda de una iluminación divina que la salvara, no reaccionó incluso cuando la empujaron dentro de una oficina y la dejaron allí. 

—No puedo decir que estoy decepcionado. —Dijo una voz detrás de un escritorio. 

Los ojos de MC se iluminaron, avanzó con confianza hacia la persona que habló. 

—¡Chester! Carajo, creí que me enviarían a juicio o algo peor. —Comentó MC. 

—¿Por qué no piensas que soy lo peor que puede pasarte? —Pregunta Chester poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedarse detrás de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el largo de su hombro, arrastrándose por el hueso de su clavícula hasta tocar uno de los botones de su camisa. —¿Así planeabas infiltrarte? ¿Con tu uniforme de colegiala? 

—Es que yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo MC; tragando saliva cuando siente que la punta de su nariz roza el lóbulo de su oreja, sus ojos se cerraron cuando lo sintió morder la almohadilla de carne y ladeó su cuello, exponiéndolo ante él. 

La otra mano de Chester amasó su pecho, su pulgar jugueteó con su pezón mientras su otra extremidad se encargaba de desabotonar su camisa, dejando al descubierto la tela de su sujetador. Intentando escapar, MC se retuerce y termina chocando su trasero contra él. 

—Hay que castigar a los problemáticos. —Murmura Chester, su voz provoca escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Su palma se desliza dentro de su sostén, la otra sujeta su cadera con fuerza para darle vuelta y que ella tenga que enfrentar su mirada; sus manos suben hasta sus hombros, empujan hacia abajo en una orden clara. —De rodillas, ahora. 

Sin saber por qué, ella obedece. Puede ver el contorno de su erección rígida, a través de sus pantalones, una visión que provoca cierta humedad entre sus piernas. Chester se desabrocha el cinturón sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mete una mano en sus pantalones y saca su polla. Está duro, gotea, se curva levemente hacia arriba. Las manos temblorosas de la chica bombean el miembro un par de veces antes de sostenerla con sus labios cerrados. 

—Abre tu boca. —Ordena Chester. 

MC pone la polla en su boca caliente y mojada, intentando chuparla como ha visto en los vídeos que Jae una vez infiltró en el colegio. Suelta un gemido cuando gira su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, antes de deslizar su boca más profundo, trazando cada centímetro. Se deja guiar por los gemidos que él emite, esperando que no note su falta de experiencia. 

—Bien hecho, tu boca se siente tan bien. —Halaga Chester, antes de sacar su miembro de su garganta y tirar de su cabello. —Te quiero en el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas. 

Ella hace lo que le piden, todavía confundida por la situación irreal. Chester desliza sus bragas fuera, separando sus muslos para apreciar su mojada entrada, su coño estaba brillante por sus jugos. Él se lame los labios, sus pupilas se ven dilatadas ante la lujuria que le provoca tenerla para poder disfrutarla cuanto desee. Su lengua lame la humedad cremosa que se acumula entre sus pliegues, sólo tanteando el terreno. 

—Joder, Chester... No deberíamos hacer esto... —MC tira su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza cuando experimenta las sensaciones nuevas. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres correrte? —Pregunta Chester, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver sus senos expuestos y tan vírgenes. 

Ella asiente con cierto temor, desconociendo todo lo relacionado con el sexo, sólo sabe que quiere sentirse mejor. Chester ríe con suavidad, sus ojos cafés la miraban mientras sigue sumergiéndose en su feminidad. 

—Usa tus palabras, bebé. 

—Por favor... Quiero correrme... —Suplica MC, sus caderas saltan hacia su boca. —Haz que me corra en tu boca. 

—Te ves tan tierna suplicando, ¿en dónde está la chica ruda que rompe maldiciones? 

Chester sostuvo el coño abierto con sus dedos, saboreando su entrada como si su sabor fuera lo más delicioso que ha probado en mucho tiempo. Su lengua encuentra su camino hacia su clítoris, chupando el paquete de nervios entre sus piernas, haciéndola temblar en el escritorio. Sus labios dejaron de succionar, ahora volvió a hacer uso de su lengua para delinear el contorno de su clítoris con movimientos circulares. 

—Nadie te tocó nunca, ¿verdad? Tu clítoris parece a punto de reventar. —Chester siguió girando su lengua alrededor de la protuberancia sin cesar, hundiendo las uñas de una de sus manos en su muslo. 

Él alternaba entre giros calientes con su lengua, mordiscos y chupetones; MC masajeó sus senos, sintiendo que sus pezones necesitaban algo de atención. Su ritmo había escalado a nuevas alturas, Chester parecía querer empujarla a un orgasmo potente. Continuó azotando su clítoris con su lengua, se escuchaba un chapoteo entre el intercambio de fluidos, un sonido que era música para sus oídos. 

—Chester, se siente tan bien... 

—Las chicas malas no pueden acabar hasta que yo lo diga. —Chester la giró sobre el escritorio, su pecho chocó contra la madera y los papeles del trabajo. MC clavó sus uñas, aferrándose a la mesa cuando lo sintió alinearse en su entrada, momentos antes de empujar en un movimiento rápido. 

Soltó un grito ante la intromisión, Chester dio una suave caricia a lo largo de su espalda para distraerla del dolor. Poco después, se retiró lentamente antes de volver a estrellarse contra ella, sujetando sus caderas. A medida que los empujes aumentaban, el éxtasis se mezclaba con sus bajos instintos carnales. La adrenalina surgía conforme su visión se volvía borrosa, una nalgada en su trasero la devolvió al presente. 

Los labios de su antiguo prefecto rozaron su oreja, susurrando: 

—Ven por mí ahora. 

MC lloriqueó su nombre cuando el orgasmo finalmente la atravesó, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recuperarse antes de que Chester volviera a moverla como si fuera un muñeco; introduciéndose otra vez, robando un beso de sus labios sin dejar de empujar. Ella se perdió en la sensación, abrazándose a su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano que se deslizaba sobre su sensible clítoris. Apenas había logrado recuperarse de su anterior orgasmo y ahora las olas de placer no se detenían, ennegreciendo su visión. Desde esa posición, podía ver la puerta de entrada, cualquier podría entrar y descubrirlos. La perspectiva fue más que suficiente para alimentar un fuego en su interior, llevándola a su segundo orgasmo. 

Sorpresivamente saciada, MC se quedó tendida en el escritorio, percibiendo la subida y bajada de su pecho ante la acelerada respiración que se apaciguaba conforme se recuperaba. Podía sentir algo caliente deslizarse entre sus pliegues, pero no quería levantarse para descubrirlo. 

—Todavía tengo algo de trabajo. —Dijo Chester. —Pero no te irás de aquí hasta que regreses cada día suplicando para que te llene con mi polla. Vendrás a mí, goteando sin usar bragas y harás lo que te ordene, ¿entendiste? 

MC asintió. Sí, lo entendía perfectamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comentarios? Todo es bienvenido ;)


End file.
